


Just the Two of Us

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Creations Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Despite all their responsibilities, all their duties, it feels like here, cocooned in their bed, they have all the time in the world.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Creations Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985257
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 (oops, apologies for the lateness) of Damerey Creations Week, using the prompt “blanket.”

Rey wakes up, slowly, pleasantly. It’s a far cry from her time spent as a scavenger on Jakku, or even the days before the battle of Exegol. No longer did she have to wake up at the first break of light to hoof it out to a downed wreck of a Star Destroyer, or to train with Leia or head out for a mission.

That’s not to say that the war is entirely over. Even after Exegol, there were fights to be had against the remnants of the First Order and skirmishes across the galaxy as warlords fought to wrest control from one another. And it’s not as if her training just outright stopped.

But now, with the New Republic once again governing—as much as it can while its leaders recoup after the Hosnian Cataclysm and the ensuing fight—and the Resistance slowly morphing into an actual, proper military, she’s found that fights are less had on the fly, and there’s more time to plan battles against the now ragtag band of First Order insurgents.

She doesn’t always have to be ready at the drop of a hat. She doesn’t always have to wake up at the first sign of sunlight on the horizon.

She can sleep in if she wants. She can sleep in if there are no meetings or other urgent matters on her schedule. She can have actual rest days if she wants.

And she finds that she actually enjoys those rest days, despite her initial anxiety at the prospect of taking a day off after years of not working meaning less portions to eat.

And today? She doesn’t want to get up right away. She’s feeling nice and cozy tucked under her favorite soft blanket, her head resting on a comfortable pillow, the sheets cool and satiny under her body.

Well, maybe the sheets are a little too cool. Space has a constant chill, and the ship she’s stationed on along with Poe and Finn and some others from the Resistance is always a little too cool for a body raised amongst the Jakku heat.

But that’s okay. The man behind her and his Yavin-warmed body practically functions as her own personal heater in moments like this. She snuggles a little further back against him, sighing as his heat warms her back through her sleep shirt . . . well, his sleep shirt. Although he remains bare behind her from their activities late last night, she admits to a certain fondness for that sleep shirt of his. Before they had fallen asleep, she managed to snag it from the corner of their bed where it had ended up, pulling it over her to let the scent of him surround her, even though he pulled her back against him moments later. As for now, the hand resting on her hip slips down so his arm wraps around her stomach, pulling her back until she’s tucked firmly against him.

She sighs in pleasure, the heat warming her nicely, as she tucks the blanket a little more firmly under her chin.

The blanket, and the man behind her, is another reason she doesn’t want to get out of bed right away. As Poe had reminded her earlier, today marks one year since she got the blanket currently surrounding them.

It’s also been one year since their first kiss.

Not that she really needed to be reminded of either.

One year ago, she and Poe had been walking back from a meeting during a diplomatic mission when they passed through a local marketplace. The air was filled with eager merchants marketing their goods, delicious scents wafting from the food stalls, and cheery sounds from a musician strolling the grounds. The mountainous planet was in the midst of its fall season, the air crisp and cool, the leaves on the magnificent trees turning shades of yellow and orange and red, as the sunlight shrouded everything in gold.

It was glorious, even if she was a bit chilly.

They had bought steaming mugs of cider and a few sweet treats to nibble on as they passed by the market stalls full of everything from clothes to jewelry to other goods. She stopped for a long moment at one that offered candles for sale, closing her eyes in bliss as she inhaled the various aromas filling the jars.

But it was the next stall that had caught her attention. Laying in the middle of the display was a blanket, the material a deep, dark green that reminded her of the depths of the forests she had seen on Takodana, Ajan Kloss, and on Yavin IV. Enthralled by the look of it alone, she smoothed a hand atop the soft fabric as she took in the heft of the material.

The military blankets they used were perfectly functional. And even though she wasn’t strictly a solider—she spent just as much time studying the Force as she did running missions with Poe or Finn when they needed her with them—the New Republic did pay its military, including her. However, she hadn’t exactly amassed much savings.

As she looked at the price tag though, she knew it was well within her means. But while she had left Jakku, Jakku and the lessons it had taught her hadn’t left her. She couldn’t bring herself to spend the money, not when the blankets back on the ship were just fine.

But what she hadn’t counted on was Poe Dameron.

At first, it was just little knick-knacks brought back from missions he had been on when she had stayed behind or was assigned elsewhere. Little sweets he’d found in a local market, a figurine made by a local artisan, even holonovels of local culture and history he thought she would find interesting.

“Why?” she had asked him once, as she held the newest holonovel even though she was already intent on perusing a summary.

“You’re always so curious about things. When you aren’t training or tinkering with a ship, I always seem to find you with your nose in a book.”

A bright burst of warmth erupted in her at that. And then she found herself noticing things about him more and more often.

So she wasn’t surprised when he had bought the blanket, gifting it to her when they returned to the ship. Nor was she surprised at his reaction when she asked _why_.

“You liked it. And you deserve nice things. You deserve . . .” He flushed red, even the tips of his ear turning pink. “You just deserve it.”

It didn’t take a mind reader—or a Jedi—to tell what he really meant to say. _You deserve everything_.

By then, she knew he wouldn’t be the one to make the first move. She’d been watching him for far too long to think otherwise. So it was up to her to take matters into her own hands.

It was almost funny to see the normally charming, normally silver-tongued Poe Dameron turn into a stuttering mess when she confessed just what _she_ had been feeling too.

Granted, after the shock of her confession, and then his eventual confession, wore off, his lips and silver tongue worked just fine, as attested to by their pink cheeks and kiss-swollen lips later that evening.

So no, as for this morning, already a little chilled even while tucked under the warm covers with her love radiating warmth behind her, she doesn’t want to get out of bed anytime soon.

Of course, her stomach seemed to have other plans, as it began rumbling its displeasure.

A soft exhalation of breath hits the back of her neck as Poe huffs out a soft laugh, causing her to shiver in something that is decidedly not from the cold.

Poe nuzzles into her neck, a hint of a smile on his face. “Someone’s a little hungry, huh? Let’s get up and get you fed then.”

That most certainly does not sound like something she wants. Her cocoon under the blankets is comfortable, and she’s not all that hungry. At least, not for food. With Poe’s warm, solid body nestled firmly behind her and his hand stroking her stomach, she finds herself—maybe not growing more comfortable exactly—but definitely starting to feel warmer.

“Food can wait.”

She can feel Poe’s mouth tip further into a grin against the sensitive skin. “Never thought I’d hear those words come out of your mouth.”

“First time for everything,” she says, as she smooths her hand down the forearm wrapped around her and entangles her fingers in his.

Then she presses her toes back into his shins, grinning when he yelps. “Don’t wanna get up just yet.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I’m a little cold right now, and I thought maybe we could stay in bed a while longer. I was hoping to warm up before we left the covers.” As if there was any confusion as to the meaning behind her words, she raises his hand to her lips, beginning to press a kiss to each fingertip.

She feels Poe’s eyelashes flutter against her skin, and then he presses a kiss to the back of her neck. “Maybe I can find a way to warm you up then?”

Poe’s hand, the one she had been kissing, curls around her jaw, tilting her head back so he could kiss her mouth. His lips were soft against hers, and she quickly loses herself in the feeling, moving easily when he guides her onto her back, his body hovering over hers. With him above her, she feels safe and warm, in a way that has absolutely nothing to do with the temperature of the room and everything to do with him.

Then his lips begin their descent from her own, moving to her cheek, to her jaw, to her neck. The rasp of his early morning stubble feels delicious against her skin, and she arches her neck to give him more room. He rubs his cheek delicately against the sensitive skin, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

“Does that feel good?” he asks, his voice raspy, but the tease clear in his voice.

As if he doesn’t already know it. He’s used the same maneuver many times to great effect, on her neck, against her stomach, between her thighs. “Of course it does,” she retorts, jabbing a finger lightly into his ribs for the impertinence.

He grins against her neck, before pressing a biting kiss into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, causing her to gasp and arch up against him. “Just making sure.”

She giggles, delighted that even in the midst of their love and passion they can tease and joke around with each other. That giggle is soon cut off in a moan though when his hand starts stroking up her stomach, pushing her sleep shirt up with it, until he cups a breast in his large hand. He thumbs gently against her nipple until its standing in a stiff peak against his fingers.

He brings his mouth to her other breast, his tongue laving over it in delicious strokes. She feels the heat grow steadily in her belly, a coil of pleasure that has her hips grinding up into his, slowly, deliciously, because there’s no rush now. Despite all their responsibilities, all their duties, it feels like here, cocooned in their bed, they have all the time in the world.

She strokes the tanned skin along his back up to his shoulders, moving until she can sink her hands into his dark, curly hair, pulling gently at the roots the way he likes. He exhales on a gasp, a warm pulse of air against her nipple that sends another shock of pleasure down her spine.

She wants to feel it again, the soft pull of hair against her fingers, the way he responds so eagerly to her touch. A year of being together, and a little less than that having sex with him, but she feels like she can never get enough of him. She doesn’t ever want to get enough of him.

When she does it a third time, she feels him grin where he’s licking a path in the dip between her breasts. “Are you trying to distract me?”

“Hmm, maybe,” she teases. “Is it working?”

He lifts his head just enough to look up at her from beneath his long eyelashes. He grins, a touch wickedly. “I’m a man on a mission, so—” she does it again, this time a little harder, and his eyes fall closed in pleasure. “Okay, it’s working a little.”

She giggles. “I would say sorry, but . . .” She just shrugs. He bends down to press his lips to hers, his tongue stroking her bottom lip, slipping in when she opens to him. She keeps her hands in his hair, keeping him close, until eventually she has to pull away to gasp for air.

He looks more than a little pleased at her response. She can only find the words to say, “Man on a mission?”

Poe dips down to lick delicately at the rim of her ear. “Hmm?”

“You said you were a man on a mission. What mission was that?”

“My dear, you said you were cold.” For all the innocence behind his words, he looks like the cat that ate the canary. “And how are you feeling now? Any warmer?”

Fine. Two can play this game. Plus, she has a feeling that it’ll only work to her benefit. She stretches her arms above her head, arching her back until her breasts push into his chest. “Maybe a little.”

“Only maybe? Guess I got my work cut out for me.”

He grins at her wickedly and then ducks under the covers. She can’t see him, not really, except for the way his body moves under the blanket. But her retort is cut off when he licks a line up her torso, from her belly button to her chest with his tongue.

Then he settles his body between her thighs, stroking the sensitive skin there before lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders.

She’s already closing her eyes in bliss as he begins to press biting kisses into the soft, tender skin of her inner thighs, his lips warm against her skin.

A moment later she feels his hot breath against her core and then his tongue darts out to lick gently up her slit before it retreats.

She gasps, her back already arching at the tease.

Then he’s back and pressing in, licking gently at her clit at first, his fingers teasing at her entrance. It’s a heady sensation, Poe focused on her so intently, working her just the way she likes. Her hips start rolling against him as he presses a finger and then two into her, and she can feel that coil of pleasure build, her climax beckoning her and—

She gasps out, far less happy this time, as Poe stops. He’s still settled between her legs, fingers pressing into the skin of her hips, and then he’s rubbing a stubbled cheek gently against her inner thigh.

“How am I doing now?”

_Oh, that infuriating man_ . . .

He knows exactly what he’s doing to her too, with the way her hips keep pressing up towards him as if to encourage him to continue.

If he’s intent on teasing her, well, so can she.

“Not bad.”

It’s either the worst—or best—thing to say to a man who lives to please, who’s always intent on doing a job to the best of his ability.

Poe grips her thighs, pulling her towards his face once more, and sets in like a starving man. As he suckles on her clit, two fingers pressing into her with a skill that’s been honed by endless hours working the sensitive controls of fighter ships, not to mention the many hours he’s spent between her thighs, she finds herself moaning in pleasure, her back arched, and one hand grasping the headboard above her while the other dives into his hair, keeping him pressed close to her.

“Don’t stop,” she whimpers, again and again. “Don’t stop.”

He doesn’t, not until her toes curl with pleasure, her heels pressing into his back as if there was anything, anything at all, that could drag him away, as she shakes through an orgasm that threatens to leave her boneless with pleasure.

She still has to have her way with him after all.

As she collapses back into the bedsheets, his name escaping her lips on a sigh, she feels him press kisses up her torso and her chest, wringing the last shivers of pleasure from her, until his head finally appears from beneath the covers.

“How’d I do?” he asks, his eyes roving over her face, drinking her in, as if he couldn’t see it written all over her. She has no doubt that the flush on her face and down her chest, the sweat beading along her hairline, not to mention the way her eyes seem permanently at half mast, gives her away completely.

She just pulls him down into a kiss, slow and intense, their tongues stroking together. Her legs wrap around him and their hips meet, dragging a ragged groan from Poe, who rests hot and hard against her now.

She reaches down, wrapping her fingers around him, the hot, soft skin of his length feeling delicious in her hand. She strokes lazily, a few pumps that has his head falling against her shoulder, and he mouths hungrily at her collarbone.

“Poe?”

“Hmm?” The sound is muffled as his lips remain on her skin.

“I need you.”

He lifts his head, eyes dark and full of emotion. “Gods, I always need you.”

And then they move together as she guides him into her, his cock filling her in one smooth motion. She sighs as her eyes fall closed with the feeling of it all. She loves this moment, when Poe is surrounding her and inside her all at once.

Poe nuzzles his nose against the side of her cheek as he waits for her. Her eyes flutter open, and she smiles up at him when she sees the way he’s gazing down at her, his face so soft and sweet despite the passion burning in his eyes.

She strokes a hand against his strong jaw. “I love you.”

He leans in, his lips meeting hers, their bodies pressed together. “I love you too,” he whispers into her mouth, and it’s the sweetest thing she’s ever tasted.

Then they begin moving together in a rhythm only the two of them know. She touches him everywhere she can reach, marveling at the way he looks in the soft morning light, the way his eyes look as they gaze into hers, as if she was the most beautiful, wonderous creature in the world.

She feels sparks dance across her skin as they continue to move. Their hips meet and separate, over and over, until the rhythm gets a little messy and uncoordinated, and then warmth unspools from inside her and her nerves ignite and she cries out her pleasure into his shoulder.

Moments later, he’s stiffening above her, and then he cries out her name as he climaxes, and another sort of warmth blooms inside her then.

He falls to his side, and Rey goes with him like always. She finds her favorite spot cuddled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder, as they both catch their breath in the afterglow. He’s warm and sweet like this, and she listens to his heart beat in his chest as his fingers stroke along her spine.

After a long moment, he tilts her head up for a kiss. It’s slow and tender, interspersed with little nibbles on her bottom lip that has her grinning against his mouth.

“Rey?”

She nuzzles her nose against his. She always feels a little tender herself, here in the moments after. Not like the feral scavenger that grew up on Jakku. But Poe makes her feel loved and protected, and she doesn’t worry about these moments of vulnerability when she’s around him. She trusts him.

“Hmm?”

Of course, he’s also very talented at making her laugh too.

“Feeling warmer now?”

She flops onto her back as laughter bursts from deep in her chest, her hands flying up to her face. Her sweet, loving, hilarious boyfriend—

She jabs her fingers into the ticklish space between his ribs again. “You difficult, difficult man!”

They’re still giggling as they rise from the bed to clean up. She steps into the refresher first, and when she steps out, Poe’s waiting for her near the door, blanket in hand. He wraps the blanket—her blanket, their blanket—around her shoulders, tucking it in until she’s feeling a little like a burrito.

But she feels warm too.

More than that, she feels so very, very loved.

She tells him that, even as Poe pulls her to him for a long kiss, his arms wrapped tight around her. She giggles into his mouth since she can’t do the same with her arms tucked inside the blanket, but then he’s picking her up and cradling her in his arms before placing her gently back onto the bed.

“Wait here.”

While he takes his turn in the refresher, she’s thinking about maybe actually getting up for breakfast. Maybe they can slip in and out of the cafeteria without being seen (as if the general and the last Jedi could go anywhere unseen), so they could return to bed quicker.

She doesn’t have a lot of experience with anniversaries, but she’s quite looking forward to spending it in bed, if Poe is amenable to the idea.

As he steps out of the refresher, she’s just about to broach the subject when he steps to his desk, where a large bag sits.

He grabs it and returns to the bed, holding it out for inspection. “I think someone was a little hungry earlier?”

She gasps, worming her arms out of her warm blanket cocoon and digging into the bag to find some of her favorite treats. It’s maybe not the healthiest of breakfast foods, but in the last year, she’s discovered quite the taste for what others might call junk food.

“Since it’s our anniversary, I was thinking we could spend some of it here, together? If that’s something you’d want?” He looks strangely shy as he asks it, as if he was still flummoxed by his luck, as if all this could really be true.

She knows that look very, very well. She’s seen it on him plenty. And she’s worn it quite often herself.

_Her sweet, precious pilot._

She smiles at him, feeling her heart overflowing with so much love.

“That makes two of us.”


End file.
